Ninjago: Garmadon's Return
Hello everyone! This is the first season in Newman53's Ninjago: Ultimate Master's theme. It is about Lloyd's brother Braydon becoming part of their team while Lord Garmadon returns. Air Dates * Episode 1 - August 18th * Episode 2 - August 25th * Episode 3 - September 1st * Episode 4 - September 8th * Episode 5 - September 15th * Episode 6 - September 22nd * Episode 7 - September 29th * Episode 8 - October 6th * Episode 9 - October 13th Episode 1: Rise of Garmadon Kai is training with Jay. Kai trips and falls off the training board. * Jay: Hahahahahahaha! * Kai: It's not funny! Sensei Wu comes out to the training board. * Sensei Wu: Jay, it isn't funny. Kai is still lacking skill. * Jay: *Snickers* * Kai: >:( Cole comes to train with Kai and Jay. * Cole: Hey guys! * Jay : *Whisper* Is Sensei gone? * Cole: *Nods* Jay takes out his Nintendo 3DS. * Kai: Is this the best time to play Super Mario? * Jay: It's LEGO Batman 2. * Kai: Whatever. Kai grabs Jay's 3DS. * Jay: Give it back! * Kai: No! * Cole: Guys stop it! Is this what Sensei wants!? You two better act nice to each other or else! Lloyd comes out with important news. * Lloyd: Guys! My brother is coming to visit us. * Cole: Who's your brother? * Lloyd: His name is Braydon. * Kai: Cool. * Lloyd: You better come see the letter he sent it the ma-- Nya comes running out. * Nya: Guys, Lord Garmadon has returned! * Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd: What!? The Destiny's Bounty crashes into a rock. * Kai: Owwwww. * Jay: *groans* * Cole: *moans* What happend? * ???: Hello ninja. I'm back. *laughs evily* To be continued... Episode 2: Skeleton Trouble The ninja wake up in an underground fortress. Lord Garmadon comes to see the ninja. * Garmadon: Hello ninja, I'm back. *laughs evily* * Sensei: Where is Lloyd!? * Garmadon: Oh him. I have other plans for him. *grins* * Kai: Oh no! Lloyd is in danger! Jay we have to-- Jay? Jay is playing his 3DS. Kai walks over and snaps it. * Jay: Hey! You owe me $169.99! * Kai: Jay. You were playing Super Mario while Lloyd the Green Ninja is in danger. * Jay:... It was Mario Kart 7. * Kai: >:O It's a GAME!!! * Cole: *sighs* * Zane: According to my estimate guess, they should be arguing for another 56.7 minutes. Samukai walks out holding the Four Golden Weapons. Samukai hands them to Garmadon. * Garmadon: Well I have to leave now. Enjoy your "hot dip". *laughs evily* Lava starts slowly filling the room while the Skull Truck picks up Garmadon and Samukai. They drive off leaving the Ninja sinking in the lava. ???: Don't worry, I will save you! Kai: Who are you!? The person in the shadows knocked out the Ninja and brout them to another place some where in Ninjago. To be continued... Category:Season Category:Plot